prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Royale Queen
(Queen Euphoria in Glitter Force) is the former ruler of Märchenland. She appears in Smile Pretty Cure!. History When Märchenland was attacked by Pierrot and the Bad End Kingdom, she used the Cure Decors that make up her power, but they were stolen by him. She then used the remainder of her power to seal Pierrot away, but that caused her to turn into a statue. She sent five magical lights to Earth. She then sent Candy to search for the Pretty Cures that have the five magical lights in order to recover the Cure Decors and restore her power. The Decor Decor were now gathered after defeating the commanders and saving Candy, but nothing happened. Suddenly Pierrot was revived and attacked the Cures with a blast of dark energy. Candy's cries soon reached to Royale Queen spirit and she decided to give the power, that was supposed to revive her, to the awaken Pegasus for the Cures to gain a new power to overcome Pierrot. While gaining the power, the Cures heard her voice in a sort of telepathy. In episode 24, the Cures went back to Märchenland to go to the palace and met Royale Queen (and were surprised that she was big). Unfortunately she was still in stone and nothing happened. Then the Cures heard the Queen's voice and visited her palace again. When they looked at the statue, she successfully communicated with them via telepathy. She was glad that the Cures were there. When the Cures asked if she is awake, but the Queen said she is not, but she has a slight telepathic power. She explained that she would awaken when all 16 Decors are here, but they used the power of all the Cure Decor for Pegasus to give them a new power, Princess Form. The Cures were disappointed, but the Queen said not to worry since there are 16 more Decors, but Pierrot is still alive and the Bad End Kingdom will revive him. The Cures were scared to fight more, but Miyuki said they will be okay and the Queen thanked them, then asked them to continue. The Cures left Märchenland before saying good-bye to many of their new friends. The Cures finally gathered all of the Decors and a clock appeared leaving the Cures wondering what it was. Pop came and told the cures what it was. When Pop operated it, Royale Queen appeared in a small hologram on the clock. She thanked them for recovering the Decors and tells everyone that in order to draw out the power of the Royal Clock, it needs the Cures and Candy's strength. She sensed a presence of Bad End Kingdom and leaves after everyone notices the sky. When Candy passed out in the battle, the Queen appeared again in her dream and tells her how Candy shown kindness to her friends and did not give up her happiness and smile. She asks to treasure these precious thoughts. She was last seen smiling before Candy woke up. In episode 46, she comes out of the Royal Clock before the last blow from Joker and protects Pop and Candy (Miracle Jewel). It shocked Joker to realize she has revived until he noticed that she was only a Mirage and using her last power to protect them and not in this world shocking the Cures and Pop. Royale Queen then tells him she will not let him touch Candy because she is her daughter (in a more detaling word, she is the origin of power to all fairies, while fairies regard her as their mother), and Candy is her heir and the the new queen to Märchenland. He realizes that the legend about the Miracle Jewel of "making wishes" is just covering the real story of the Miracle Jewel was an egg giving birth of a new Queen. Trivia *The Princess Form outfits seem to be loosely based on Royale Queen's appearance. *Her English voice actress, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, also does the voice of Brooha (Majorina) and Ms. Mason (Sasaki Namie) in Glitter Force. Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Minor characters